


Стеклянный шар

by IrhelSol



Category: One Piece
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, неявный UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Это только начало
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Стеклянный шар

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в команду Mugiwara Kaizoku на Осенний фест  
Беты: Vindi, Martin Bertrand

Под ногами поскрипывала палуба и мелкая снежная крошка, Санни мерно покачивался в тишине, едва освещённый парой фонарей. Оглядевшись, Санджи недовольно прикусил фильтр сигареты и запер дверь камбуза, на всякий случай: капитан иногда с голодухи лунатил.

Изо рта валил пар, смешиваясь с табачным дымом и кумаром, ароматно клубящимся над кружками. Этого кретина наверняка зас_ы_пало уже, а он дрыхнет себе, ничего не замечая. Через несколько шагов из сумрака вынырнул бело-зелёный холм, ощетинившись рукоятями-гардами катан. Ну точно! Кретин и есть. Пару секунд Санджи разглядывал тело, привалившееся к рулю — и в чём смысл такой вахты? — затем пнул мыском ботинка в бок. Вопреки всему почти-самый-лучший-мечник-на-свете пропустил удар, не реагируя ни на второй, ни на третий, и Санджи разозлился: где твоя хвалëная интуиция? Воля наблюдения? Инстинкт самосохранения, в конце концов? Ах, да, это же тупая водоросль. Или околел? Хм…

Присев, он поставил рядом две кружки с глинтвейном, — снежный наст под ними пошел проплешинами — стряхнул небольшой сугроб с башки Маримо и зажал тому нос, прислушиваясь: дышит, нет? Очнëтся?

Маримо всхрапнул, поморщился и пробормотал:

— Уйди, не буду с тобой играть. Сегодня очередь Михоука переодеваться в твои шмотки. — И попытался отвернуться, но в его позе сделать это оказалось неудобно, и он свалился мордой в доски — ну, Санджи немного подтолкнул, кулаком в плечо. Совсем оборзел, не считает его опасным, игнорирует! А он ещë плед хотел принести этому бесчувственному болвану…

С кем он и где играл? Михоук это же Соколиный Глаз. Неужели, он принял Санджи за ту девчонку, Перону? Они все мало и неохотно делились тем, как провели два года, пока наращивали силы. Никто и не выпытывал детали, все понимали, что говорить об этом — ворошить саму ситуацию и причину, по которой они были вынуждены поставить свое путешествие на паузу. Поэтому Санджи ткнул наугад.

— Зоро, раб! Я хочу играть! Давай, вставай, кусок идиота, а то я напущу на тебя своего медведя! — вспоминая все свои навыки окама, нежно-высоким и требовательным голоском проворковал он над ухом Маримо, подражая девчонке в оборках с острова Триллер Барк — сейчас почти приятном воспоминании. Вряд ли получилось похоже, где он, а где прекрасная леди, но недоумок дëрнулся и подскочил — тут уже Санджи не успел среагировать: не ожидал такой бурной реакции и получил в нос локтем.

— С-сука! Если ты и с женщинами так, я тебе ноги переломаю, — промычал Санджи, зажимая ладонью лицо. Между пальцев закапало, кровь казалась горячей на лëгком морозе и тревожно яркой. Напоминающей о… разном.

Зоро таращился на него молча, напряженно замерев. Щека у него пошла цыпками от холода, упал ею в наст, льдистые крупинки искрились в волосах сединой и даже не таяли на ресницах. Странное выражение сменилось на откровенное облегчение, а следом — досаду.

— Это я тебе ноги переломаю за такие шуточки, — проворчал тот, сгребая снег в кулак и прилепляя к носу Санджи поверх его ладони.

— Пей глинтвейн, а то остынет, — прогундосил Санджи в ответ возмущëнно.

Драться совсем не хотелось, ругаться — внезапно тоже. От сидения на корточках начали затекать ноги, да и зябко, но продолжать потасовку, даже ради разминки, что-то мешало. Как и высмеивать то испуганное выражение на лице Маримо. Вот дерьмо...

Но спустить с рук удар? Ха, не на того напал. Расчистив место, Санджи демонстративно подстелил прихваченный для Зоро плед, другой конец накинул на плечи и с ощутимым удовольствием вытянул ноги. В предутренних сумерках вновь начало мести, лениво и слабо, так, что даже полюбоваться можно этой красотой. Отщёлкнув изгвазданный окурок за борт, он вытряхнул новую сигарету из пачки, грея руку о кружку, и чуть не выронил ее, услышав тихое, но отчетливое:

— Вкусно.

— Да тебе что ни налей, и ни положи в тарелку — всë вкусно, — хмыкнул Санджи, скрывая неловкость. Конечно, вкусно! У него иначе и быть не может.

— Монастырское сухое, четырëх лет выдержки, из Норт Блю, — прихлëбывая и хмурясь чему-то своему, пробормотал Зоро, и у Санджи не нашлось слов. — Я думал, забуду всю эту ерунду, что Соколиный Глаз за столом втирал. Он бокал вина из рук почти не выпускал, а девчонка с ним ещë спорила, какая марка лучше, заставляла пить и сравнивать, — он фыркнул и снова глотнул. — Вообще вино, конечно, было вкусное, но дырку в мозгах они мне проели.

— Было бы что проедать, — Санджи выпустил струю дыма в низкое, застёгнутое на все пуговицы, небо; нарочито долго смаковал напиток под мрачным взглядом, а у самого немного щемило в груди.

В свете тëплого фонаря, и под снегопадом, Маримо с кружкой, порозовевшими от жара щеками и ушами, походил на фигурку в стеклянном шаре. Они часто продавались на ярмарках, дешëвые поделки и настоящие произведения искусства, Санджи в детстве мечтал о таком, пока не осознал, что его жизнь и так похожа на стеклянный шар, в котором не утихает метель.

— Спорим, специи не угадаешь?

Живописную картину испортила выразительно изогнутая бровь — ну точно же у Соколиного Глаза набрался! На такие «ироничные» жесты эта тупая водоросль слишком тупая. Но уже следом Зоро знакомо осклабился, и Санджи попустило. Тут же он насторожился.

— Апельсины, мëд, корица, мускатный орех, — со вкусом облизывая губы, перечислил Зоро. Длинно потянул запах в себя и добавил не так уверенно: — Имбирь, гвоздика… кардамон?

Нет, он не хочет знать, как те двое… Пиздец.

— Совсем немного. — Санджи сделал пару долгих глотков, поднялся решительно. — Ещë там душистый перец и... Неважно.

— А?

— За вторым пледом схожу, говорю.

— Да мне не холодно.

— Ну вот только передо мной не строй из себя!.. — взвился он, но Маримо пожал плечами и без издëвки заметил:

— Если замëрзнешь ты, мы останемся без кока. А если замëрзну я, то ты просто сваришь ещë глинтвейна.

Под ними что-то натужно застонало, лишая необходимости отвечать. Маримо как-то разочарованно вздохнул.

— Бычья акула в холодильник влезет?

Кровь, вспомнил Санджи, и сдëрнул с палубы плед — затопчут же.

— Руби еë сразу на куски. Часть, думаю, при такой погоде и снаружи полежит. Всë равно Луффи сожрëт за пару дней.

Зыбкую гладь вокруг Санни разрезал плавник, и по его размеру стало ясно, что корабль и кровожадная рыбина примерно одних размеров.

— Ну, может, за три. — Санджи рассеянно вертел в пальцах зажигалку, прислушиваясь. Тишину вскрыли ленивое пение стали и плеск воды; оценив челюсти, он усмехнулся в азартно вздыбленную спину: — На помощь зови погромче, мистер "я боюсь лоли".

Серёжки в ухе забликовали тусклым золотом — Зоро поднял высоко над головой оттопыренный средний палец:

— Платье не запачкай, Принцесса.

— Мне хотя бы идёт розовый!

Веселье и хорошее настроение пенились в венах в предчувствии свежих кулинарных изысканий — и от удовольствия смотреть, как за него работают: бить маленькую акулку вдвоём было бы глупым расточительством сил, лучше он пока разогреет онигири и приготовит омлет.

И облегчение — непривычное и немного пьянящее, оно, или глинтвейн, придало телу странную невесомость. Сквозь туманную дымку в стеклянном шаре начали проявляться очертания фигур, но долгожданная — новая — картинка не потеряла очарования, и конца света от маленьких признаний не случилось, наоборот. Он чувствовал — это только начало.


End file.
